


Put a Dragonstone On It

by fayfi13



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayfi13/pseuds/fayfi13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so basically, this is one giant story of one shots of f!corrin with every single fates character. they're all gonna be fluffy as hell, so be ready for that. i really do want to write one for every single character, so it'll probably take me a while, but I'm gonna try my best. honestly this is the most self indulgent thing ive ever written so everything will be so sweet u will want to vomit. shoutout to nintendo for ruining my entire life & kozaki for making me fall in love with his art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST UP IS LEO, my nohrian husband. he is my true love of nohr so he had to come first. anyway enjoy kiddos

Leo was sitting in the library, reading a book as he often did late at night. It was eerily silent, with only the occasional cricket chiming in once in a while. While this wasn't odd for Leo, he was feeling particularly distracted. As hard as he tried to pour his focus into his reading, there was only one thing on his mind. Corrin.

It was still hard for him to believe that she had chosen him. He had spent so long envious of her, desiring the attention she received, wishing that he could be loved like that. And yet, deep down, he knew he couldn't hate her. He couldn't hate her because he was in love with her, and had realized he loved her when he discovered they weren't related.

When he finally admitted how he felt, he was ready for a gentle rejection. He originally wasn't even going to tell Corrin, because he thought there was no chance his feelings could be reciprocated. And yet, somehow... He could predict almost anything on the battlefield, but he never would have predicted that she would be the one to give him the love he never thought he'd receive. 

With these lingering thoughts in mind, Leo closed his book. It was pointless trying to read when she dominated his thoughts like this. He looked up at the clock and blinked in surprise. Was it really that late already? Shouldn't Corrin have appeared by now?

“Corrin? Are you there?” Leo peeked his head around a corner, searching for his lover. She was often late on business, yes, but it was long past midnight and she was yet to return, as far as he knew.

“Where is she…?” A small ball of anxiety was winding itself in his stomach. He hated letting her leave without him. He always wanted to be at her side, just in case. Had he made a mistake letting her go off to collect supplies on her own? She was older, yes, but he still felt nervous. Lost in his thoughts, he walked straight into a bookcase, banging his head on a shelf. “Gods!” His hands leapt to his head, applying pressure as he gritted his teeth.

A bright laugh brought him back to reality. He turned to see Corrin standing in the doorway, smiling broadly at him. “I’m sorry for laughing, Leo. Are you alright?”

Leo gave a sigh of exasperation. “Why are you ALWAYS there when I’m doing something stupid?”

Corrin reached toward him, fingers skillfully looking for the bump as they ran through his blonde hair. “Doesn’t seem to be too bad, at least.”

Leo stared at her as she performed her task. She was so attentive, even though she’d just been out half the night. All the feelings he'd been keeping to himself seemed to bubble in his chest, making his heart ache. He slowly reached up to lightly tug at her wrist, pressing a kiss to her hand. “I missed you. Why were you out so late? Something take longer than expected?”

Leo took note when Corrin blushed, although she tried to quickly hide her embarrassment. “Ah, kind of. On the way back, we came across one of Hinoka’s retainers in a bear trap. We had to untangle her, which took longer than we thought, and then when we came back Camilla wouldn’t stop hugging me long enough for me to get in here, and-” She sighed. “It just took a while.”

Leo smiled softly, quietly wrapping his arms around her. “I’m just glad you’re alright. I mean, I knew you would be, but…” He trailed off, peering into her crimson eyes. “You know, I never used to worry like this about you before. I know you’re intelligent, and you have a knack for being where you need to be at the right time-”

“‘The devil’s own luck’, as you say.” Corrin interjected, but Leo hushed her, resting his head on her shoulder despite being taller.

“But ever since I told you how I feel, and you admitted you felt the same, I just can’t stop thinking about you. Whenever we’re apart, I can’t help wondering when you’ll return. And I know I have no right to say these things, since you don’t need protecting, and you are the elder, but… I guess what I’m trying to say is, Corrin, you drive me insane.”

“Leo…” Corrin slowly reached around him, pulling him ever closer. “It makes me so happy to hear that. I love you more than anything or anyone. Believe me, when I’m out fighting, or planning our next moves, you’re always in the back of my mind. When you told me you loved me, I had never felt happier. I promise I’ll try my hardest to stay safe, as long as you do the same. Even if you are the talented genius prince.”

Leo scoffed at the last part, pulling apart from Corrin to look her in the eyes. “Unless I’m around you, apparently, because I always manage to make a mistake there.”

“It’s fine. I like seeing you this way. Your honest self.” Corrin whispered, closing the gap between them so their lips could gently meet.

After a few moments, they pulled apart. “I never tire of that.” Leo mumbled, hands at Corrin’s waist. Corrin beamed at him before being interrupted by a yawn.

“I’m sorry, darling, you must be exhausted.” Leo interlocked their fingers, delicately pulling Corrin towards their room. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Yeah.” Corrin looked up at the prince, her eyes full of love. “Thank you, Leo.”


	2. Xander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up is xander AAAA sorry this took me so long!! i couldn't find a good place to put this in but xander still calls corrin little princess out of habit, even tho she's a queen now so if ur wondering that's why!

“Are you ready, little princess?” Xander leaned into her room, lightly rapping on the door with the back of his hand.

“Sorry! I’m almost done!” Corrin frantically threw books and sweaters into her bag. “It took a little longer to get ready than I expected. I’ll be out in a minute!”

Xander chuckled, entering the room to embrace his wife. “It’s fine, it’s fine. Relax, little princess. We’re not going to battle, we’re just going to a flower field.”

Corrin looked up to meet his eyes. “Xander, that’s exactly why it’s so important! You said you wanted to show me the world… and today is the first day of you holding true to that promise! I want it to be special. Forrest even made me this outfit just for today’s outing, and Elise insisted on doing my hair…”

“And you look absolutely beautiful.” Xander pressed a kiss to her head. “But please, try to calm down. I have every intention of showing you as much of this world as there is it experience.”

Corrin sighed, finally allowing her shoulders to fall. “You’re right, I’m sorry. I guess I got a little carried away.” Her hands slowed as she put more care into her actions, taking time to fold up the sweater she had previously balled up and flung into her bag. Xander smiled at her affectionately as she finished getting ready.

“All set?”

“Yes, we can go now.” Corrin slipped the bag’s strap over her shoulder, beaming at Xander.

“Perfect. My horse is waiting outside. Let us be off, then.”

 

It had been a peaceful journey thus far. The rolling green hills were a contrast from the bloody battlefield they so often saw, and Corrin was beaming with delight. Xander pointed out landmarks as they rode, to which Corrin responded enthusiastically in awe. But this peace could not last. They were about forty minutes into the journey when an arrow flew past Xander’s head. His horse bucked in surprise, nearly throwing them off.

“Xander! Brigands!” Corrin shouted, sliding off the horse and taking a fighting stance.

Xander sighed heavily. “I brought Siegfried just in case, but I was really hoping I wouldn’t have to use it. I guess that was too optimistic of me.” He muttered under his breath, “One nice outing with my wife. Was that too much to ask?”

Corrin went to reach for her Yato, only to be met with emptiness. “I… Xander, I didn’t bring Yato!”

“Don’t worry, little princess. I can handle this.” Xander looked around threateningly. “Who dares attack royals of Nohr? Show yourselves!”

A group of shady bandits stepped out of the forest from behind bushes and trees, surrounding them. One particular brigand, seemingly the leader, spoke up. “Apologies, but we received a good amount of money for this job. We’re not leaving without the girl.”

“You won’t lay a finger on her.” Xander glared, lifting Siegfried into the air. Dark flames engulfed the sword, fluxing and billowing as if anxious to attack. In one swift move, a beam hit the ground, scattering the mercenaries.

“Men! Avoid the sword, focus on the girl!” The leader yelled, diving for cover in the forest. The brigands began attempting to close in from all sides, but Xander refused to let them come anywhere close. Long sweeps from Siegfried kept them at bay. Corrin stuck close to Xander’s side, watching his back to alert him if anyone tried to go for his blind spot. Within a few moments, most of the brigands were collapsed on the ground around them.

“Anyone else?” Xander narrowed his eyes, looking for movement in the undergrowth.

At that moment, Corrin let out a yelp as someone careened into her side, pushing her a few feet away from Xander. Immediately, the intruder held her in a chokehold, pressing a knife against her throat. “Put down your sword or I’ll kill her.”

Xander spun around, fury in his eyes, and gritted his teeth before slowly sheathing Siegfried.

The brigand moved the knife away from her neck, not releasing her from the chokehold. “There, see? That wasn’t so hard.”

Xander simply stared at the man, before allowing a slight smile as he locked eyes with Corrin and nodded. “You truly are idiots. Don’t you know who taught my wife how to fight?”

With that, Corrin slammed her foot on the man’s toes, using that time to slip out of his grip and pull out a glimmering stone from her pocket. Holding it to the sky, she began to change before their eyes. In a moment, a woman was no longer there. In her place, a huge dragon stood.

The leader stared in horror. “Guys… I think we might have fucked up.”

Corrin roared, swiping at them with her tail.

 

“I apologize for that inconvenience, little princess.” Xander mumbled once they were safely away from the violence. Peri and Laslow had appeared to take care of the rest, apologizing profusely for not being there earlier despite the fact that Xander had specifically told them to maintain their distance so he could enjoy some time alone with Corrin. Well, mainly Laslow apologized, as Peri mostly just threw a fit at missing the fighting.

“It’s okay, Xander. It’s my fault, they were after me.” Corrin looked a bit sad, and Xander could tell she felt immensely guilty about ruining the afternoon.

“Little princess, you of all people should realize that you were not to blame. No matter who you are, there will always be some people that don’t approve of you being royalty. All of the royal family knows this, and I’m sure the Hoshidan royal family feels the same. Don’t blame yourself for the opinions of others.”

Corrin opened and closed her mouth, searching for a reply, but eventually resigned to a sigh. “How do you always know what I’m thinking?”

“I’ve been by your side since we were both young. It’s only natural.” Xander lightly kissed her cheek before turning his gaze toward the horizon. “Ah, see that, little princess? We’re almost there.”

Where the sky met the ground, more flowers than the eye could see enveloped the hills. White, purple, blue… a plethora of colors appeared in the distance. Corrin gasped, clutching Xander’s forearm. “Xander, there’s so many!”

Xander smiled, interlocking his fingers with Corrin’s as they approached. Before long, the horse was knee deep in blossoms. He whinnied, lowering his head so Corrin and Xander would have an easier time getting off (and also, so he could devour some flowers for himself).

Xander slid off first, then helped Corrin step down. He worked quickly with the straps on the horse’s pack, returning Corrin’s bag to her, before setting the horse free to wander. They took a moment to set up a blanket, and sat on it together in silence for a moment. Corrin seemed to be thinking, and Xander admired her for a minute before opening his mouth.

“What do you think, little princess?”

Corrin turned to Xander, and to his surprise, her eyes were wet with the beginnings of tears. “Xander, it’s so beautiful.”

He chuckled, taking her face in his hands to wipe away the moisture. “I’m so happy you like it, little princess.”

Corrin beamed at him, and in the peace of the isolated flower field, she leaned in to meet his lips.


End file.
